Savior
by Sil.Cullen18
Summary: Ultimo Cap. up! Espero les guste!
1. Una llamada inesperada

_Savior_

Summary: A los 15 años, Sakura enfrenta una terrible pérdida que la dejará marcada: sus padres mueren en un terrible accidente de avión. Solo son ella y sus dos hermanos ahora. Como la hermana del medio, debe hacerse cargo de su hermano menor mientras que Touya trabaja y estudia para llevar adelante la casa. Toda la presión, el estrés y la tristeza la llevarán a caer en un terrible pozo depresivo del que le será dificil salir. ¿Podrá su amor hacer que ella recupere un poco de su característica alegría?...

Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente T.T... Todos los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP y no a mí ¬.¬... Voy a robárselos xD... Ojalá se pudiera¿no? o.o... Bueno... Solo eso... Los únicos personajes míos son Ichigo Kinomoto, Yui (Personaje mágico que se le presenta a Ichigo) y Dark Shadow

Notas de la autora: Es un "UA" (Universo Alterno). Todo lo que se encuentre en **negrita** es la conciencia... los "--" (doble guión) indican acciones, todo lo que esté en _cursiva_ son "diálogos" entre Sakura y su **conciencia** o bien, llamados telefónicos... y los "-" (guión solo) son diálogos. Quizás... ¬.¬... Haya algún que otro paréntesis en donde haya alguna aclaración mía o comentario xD... Pero espero casi no tener que ponerlos T,T o me van a querer matar... Bueno Nada más... Espero que les guste!!... Bye!!!

_Chapter 1:__ Una llamada inesperada_

_Llueve..._ **Sí... ¿Y qué?... **_No lo sé... Pero Llueve... _**¿Tiene algo que ver contigo?... **_No lo sé... Quizás. _**¿Por qué lo crees así? **_No lo sé... Todo está muy oscuro últimamente... ¿No lo crees? _**Quizás... Pero la lluvia no tiene nada que ver con nosotras... **_¿Tú lo crees?... No estaría tan segura._ **Dame una razón para pensar eso. **_**Muerte. **_Dijeron ambas.

La ojiverde miraba con melancolía por la ventana. Suspiró profundamente. Vió un pequeño de unos nueve años mirar hacia la ventana y saludar con su pequeña mano sonriendo. Ichigo.

**Y aquí vamos de nuevo...** _Lo sé... Debo estar bien por él._ **Sakura, sé que lo quieres, pero no eres su madre.**_ ¿Y crees que no lo sé? Pero debo serlo para él... No puedo dejar que sepa que estoy mal. _**¿Y qué harás con los cortes de tus muñecas, eh? Ya te vio ayer y preguntó qué eran...**_ Le dije que el gato me había echo eso mientras jugábamos..._ **Es un niño, pero no es tonto. Inventa mejores excusas... O mejor dicho, deja de hacerte eso...**

Sakura suspiró nuevamente. Corrió un poco las mangas de su camisa y miró las heridas. Eran profundas. ¿Cómo había podido hacerse eso¿Qué la había llevado a automutilarse?... Quién sabe. Quizás la tristeza, la soledad, la depresión... ¿Pero qué eran aquellas palabras? Solo palabras... Sakura conocía en sí el significado literario de cada una de ellas, pero no lograba encontrarlas representadas en su vida... O quizás... No quería encontrarlas.

Un niño entró corriendo escaleras arriba con los zapatos llenos de barro y la campera estilando. Contento entró en el cuarto de su hermana y fue directamente a abrazarla. Sakura se sorprendió. _¿Ichigo abrazándome?..._ Sonrió con ternura y a pesar de estar mojada por su hermano, lo abrazó también. Luego se separaron y ella se arrodilló frente a él, quitándole la campera toda mojada. El niño sonrió y volvió a abrazar a su hermana. Sakura lo abrazó también y le dio un beso en la frente.

- ¿Pasa algo pequeño?

- No... Es solo que te quiero Sakura... --El pequeño niño de hermosos ojos azules sonrió con picardía--

- ¡Qué lindo! Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me decía eso... --Sonrió con nostalgia pensando en sus padres-- -Yo también te quiero mucho.

Su hermano le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo del cuarto de Sakura. Ella se levantó y miró con tristeza hacia la puerta por donde el pequeño había salido.

_Querer... ¿Qué significaba?_** Cuando tienes sentimientos de cariño, amistad, amor y/o respeto hacia alguien.** _Cierto... ¿Cómo puede ser que hubiera olvidado algo tan importante como eso?_ **Estás triste. **_Quizás... Pero ya ni siquiera recuerdo lo que es la tristeza... Tampoco quiero recordarla, creo que es algo doloroso. _**Entonces no la recuerdes, no te haría bien en estos momentos. **_Por favor, dime que es. _**¿Segura?**_ Sí... _**¿Quieres sufrir?... **_No lo sé... Dime por favor. _**Tristeza... Cuando recordar ciertos momentos y/o personas te da nostalgia, dolor o incluso puede inducirte al llanto. ¿Lo recuerdas ahora?**_ Sí --Secándose una lágrima-- Lo recuerdo bien... Gracias._

Sakura salió de su cuarto y limpió el barro que su hermanito había dejado por la entrada y las escaleras. Luego fue a ver que hacía el pequeño en la sala. Jugaba... A los jueguitos... Con Kero. ¿¡Con Kero!?

_Como... --Sakura estaba estupefacta-- ¿Cómo puede ser que... Que él sepa de Kerberos?... _**Sakura... Tus dos hermanos tienen poderes... Bueno, en estos momentos, solo Ichigo. Touya le deció los suyos a Yukito...**_ Pero... ¿Cómo se enteró de Kero? _**No lo sé. Averígualo.**

Sakura entró al living. Los miró a ambos jugar sentada en el sofá.

- Ichigo. --El pequeño niño miró a su hermana. Kero la miró también.--

- ¿Sí?

- Mhh... --Pensaba en un buen modo de preguntarle sobre Kero-- ¿Cómo... Sabes de la existencia de Kero?...

- Pues... --El niño se puso a pensar-- Pues el otro día, el que tú fuiste al supermercado con Tomoyo, estaba buscando algo dulce para comer en la alacena cuando escuché un grito dentro del refri... Y cuando abrí, ahí estaba...

- El pequeño me salvó la vida. --Se escuchó la voz chillona de Kero, que sonriente, acababa de embucharse casi siete galletas juntas. Sakura sonrió--

- Bien... Y dime Ichigo... ¿Tu tienes idea de por qué este... --Tomó a Kero y lo apretó un poco-- Peluche puede hablar?

- Él me dijo que no es un peluche, el es Kerberos, el guardián de las cartas Sakura. --Sonrió complacido el pequeño--

- Mhhh --Sakura miró a Kero _¬.¬... Claro, el guardián que se quedó dormido...--_ Bien... Si ya sabes toda la historia, ya no hay más nada que decir. --Soltó a Kero, quien estaba inquieto en su mano-- Voy a ir a preparar la cena¿me ayudas?

- ¡¡Claro!! --Ichigo sonrió y juntos salieron hacia la cocina. Kero se quedó jugando a los videojuegos.--

Sakura e Ichigo habían comenzado a preparar la cena cuando el timbre de la casa sonó, al mismo tiempo que el teléfono. Sakura miró a Ichigo, quien felizmente mezclaba los huevos. Se secó las manos, atendió el teléfono y abrió la puerta. En el teléfono estaba Shaoran y en la puerta Tomoyo y Yukito. Ambos sonrieron al ver a Sakura con el cable del teléfono casi saliendose de la entrada del tubo. Sakura sonrió, los hizo pasar. Éstos cerraron la puerta tras ellos y Sakura pudo atender mejor el teléfono.

- _Sakura¿Estás ahí? --Shaoran parecía preocupado. No le respondía--_

- A.. ¡Ai!... Lo lamento Shaoran, estaba atendiendo la puerta...

_- Umh.. Está bien... Oye... Quisiera saber... Ehmmm --Del otro lado del teléfono, un nervioso Shaoran jugueteaba con sus manos y dedos mientras que poco a poco iba poniéndose más y más rojo--_

_- _¿Sí?..

_- Si... Quizas... Tienes algo que hacer hoy por la noche... Quisiera invitarte a cenar a casa... ¡¡Si quieres, claro...!! --Shaoran suspiró aliviado. Lo había dicho--_

- Emh... Lo lamento Shaoran... Estoy preparando la cena con mi hermano menor.. Y Yukito y Tomoyo están en casa... --Miró hacia la entrada. Ninguno de los dos estaba ahí. Escuchó unas risitas por el tubo del teléfono. Obviamente no era Shaoran...-- Uhm... Espera unos segundos¿Sí? Iré a ver que hace Ichigo... --Dijo Sakura, disimulando--

-_ Claro... --__**Te esperaría la vida entera si así me lo pidieras... **__Pensaba Shaoran--_

Sakura se dirigió hasta el living. Y allí los vio, Tomoyo, Yukito y Kero estaban pegados al tubo del teléfono, espiando la conversación. Sakura entró al living y los miró con una ceja arqueada. Los tres se quedaron mirándola y sonrieron con picardía dejando el teléfono donde debía estar. Ella solo se limitó a sonreir levemente y suspirar.

- Ve, Sakura.

- No puedo Tomoyo... No dejaré a mi hermanito solo...

- ¡¡¡Oh vamos Sakura!!! El mocoso te invita a su casa... Solos --Kero le guiñó un ojo con picardía, acompañándolo con la boca entreabierta, dándole una graciosa expreción a su cara-- Y tu no quieres ir...

- No es que no quiera, es solo que... --Sakura miró al suelo. No podía dejar solo a su hermano. Touya la mataría--

- Sakura, puedes ir. Tomoyo, Kero y yo cuidaremos a Ichigo y lo ayudaremos a terminar la cena hasta que Touya esté en casa. --Dijo Yukito, sonriendo amablemente-- Te hará bien salir un poco de casa. Cambiar de aire...

- ¿Están seguros¿No tienen problema en hacerlo?...

- Pues... --Tomoyo miró con tristeza el suelo.-- Lo único que me lamento es que no podré estar ahí para filmar tu romántica cena con Shaoran. --Dijo con los ojos brillantes mientras sostenía entre sus manos su cámara con aire soñador. Todos la miraron y quedaron -U--

- Vé Sakura. Yukito tiene razón, te hará bien salir de casa... --Dijo Kero afirmándose en el hombro de Yukito--

- Está bien... Pero... --Miró a sus amigos-- ¿Seguro que no tienen problema en quedarse?...

- ¡Claro que no! --Dijeron los tres al unísono. Sakura miró a Kero--

- Y tú¿por qué dices que no?... Tú vives aquí, asi que debes quedarte. --Dijo Sakura divertida--

- Cierto... --Dijo Kero poniendo una pata sobre su mentón, pensando muy serio. Sakura sonrió y volvió al pasillo, tomó el teléfono.--

- Lamento haber tardado... Tuve un pequeño percance.

_- Umh.. Está bien... Ymmm... Bueno... Supongo que dejaremos para otra ocación la cena... --Dijo Shaoran, suspirando con tristeza.--_

- Pero... Emh... Puedo ir... Si es que no tienes problema con eso... --Dijo Sakura jugueteando con su cabello. Shaoran sintió que su corazón brincaba de felicidad--

- _¡¡Claro que no!! Iré ahora mismo a preparar la cena. --Sonreía--_

- Bien... ¿A qué hora voy?

- _9:30. ¿Te parece bien? --Sakura suspiró-- _

_- _Claro... Nos vemos...

- _Adiós. ¡¡Te espero!!..._

- Adiós...

Sakura dejó el tubo del teléfono donde iba. Suspiró con los ojos cerrados y fue a bañarse. Pensaba una y otra vez en su hermanito, en que iba a dejarlo solo en casa... Con "solo" se refería a, dejarlo acompañado de amigos y no familiares, pero en lo que a él respectaba, sentía a Tomoyo como una hermana más y a Yukito como un hermano mayor o un tío quizás.

La castaña se arregló y se puso muy bonita para ir a lo de Shaoran. Ella no lo había notado, pero inconsientemente se había arreglado muy bien. Tenía el cabello que ahora le llegaba a la cintura, suelto, unos jeans grises ajustados, una musculosa negra con gris que decía "Love me for me" en rosa, y unas zapatillas al estilo All Star blancas con inscripciones en plateado. La musculosa y el jean apretados daban buena imagen a sus atributos que en los últimos dos años se habían desarrollado bien. Cuando bajó por las escaleras, Tomoyo se quedó imprecionada viéndola. Al instante prendió la filmadora y la filmó. Sakura sonrió un poco incómoda y se puso la campera.

- Dile por favor a Touya que volveré antes de las 12¿sí?.

- Claro Sakura. Te ves hermosa. --Dijo Tomoyo sonriendo soñadoramente--

- Muchas gracias Tomoyo. --Sonrió y salió--


	2. Una cita, hallazgos espeluzcantes y heri

_Chapter 2:__ Una cita, hallazgos espeluznantes y heridas incurables_

---Capítulo anterior---

Pensamientos

**-Conciencia-**

Acciones

_-Diálogos-_

**-Conciencia-**

Pensamientos

Acciones

--------------------------

Sakura salió de su casa, sintiéndose culpable por haber dejalo a Ichigo, pero quizás sus amigos tenían razón y salir de la casa le haría bien. Quién sabía...

_Shaoran me invitó a su casa... A cenar... --Los ojos color esmeralda de la castaña brillaban-- _**¿Te gusta eso? **_No lo sé.. Creo que sí... Me hace bien un poco de aire renovado... _**Si supieras lo que te espera... **_¿Qué?... _**Deberás descubrirlo por ti misma... No puedo decir nada... **_¿Y por qué tú lo sabes y yo no? Se supone que somos la misma persona... _**Tú solo actúas, yo lo planeo todo... No será nada agradable lo que ocurrirá. **_Dios santo... --Sakura comenzaba a asustarse de ella misma--_

Sakura siguió caminando con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada pegada al suelo. Cuando iba por el parque pingüino miró su reloj. Eran las 8:45... Todavía era muy temprano... Pero no podía volver a su casa o estaba segura de que iba a quedarse allí. Decidió que haría un poco de tiempo en el parque.

Se dirigió a uno de los columpios y se sentó allí. Se mojó el trasero. Aún llovía... Con menos intensidad, pero llovía... Cerró los ojos como diciendo "Qué estúpida" y comenzó a columpiarse lentamente mientras la lluvia se fundía con sus lágrimas. ¿Lágrimas? ¿Por qué lloraba?... Segundos atrás estaba... ¿Feliz? ¿Se podía decir que había estado feliz hacía algunos segundos?... ¿Qué era la felicidad después de todo? Se había olvidado de esa sensación. Sakura pensaba que por su manera de actuar poco a poco, con el paso del tiempo había ido perdiendo todo sentimiento... Quizás... ¿Quién sabe?

- ¿A quién le importa?... --Dijo mirando nostálgicamente el cielo gris--

Cuando volvió a mirar su reloj eran casi las 9:20. Tranquilamente se paró del columpio, sus manos volvieron a los bolsillos de la campera y comenzó a caminar. Estaba toda mojada. Incluso su trasero, que en realidad, había sido la primera parte de su cuerpo en mojarse. Su jean se veía negro y del borde de la campera caían gotas de agua.

Cuando llegó a casa de Shaoran, tocó el timbre. Al instante Wei estaba ahí. Le abrió la puerta, la saludó amablemente y la invitó a pasar.

- Señorita Sakura, es un gusto tenerla aquí. --Sonrió--

- Gracias Wei... --Miró el parqué de la entrada, que estaba todo mojado y con algo de barro-- Lamento eso... --Dijo apenada, quitándose la campera--

- Oh no se preocupe, no hay problema. --Dijo sonriendo con tranquilidad--

- Umh... ¿Y Shaoran?

- En la cocina. --Sakura se sorprendió--

- ¿Él cocina?... Creí que usted quizás estaria preparando la cena...

- Oh no, como cree. Él quiso prepararla. No es muy buen cocinero... --Dijo pensativo-- Pero quería hacerlo algo especial para usted. --Sonrió. Sakura se sonrojó un poco--

- Oh... Entiendo... Con permiso. --Dijo Sakura entrando en la casa.--

Wei cerró la puerta tras ver como la lluvia se había largado con todo. Sakura pasó a la cocina, donde Shaoran estaba con un delantal puesto, cocinando. Pero... Había olor a quemado...

- Buenas noches... --Saludo ella con una lve sonrisa. Shaoran se volteó y sus mejillas se pusieron al rojo vivo--

- B-- Buenas noches Sakura... --La miró de arriba abajo. ¡¡Estaba tan hermosa!!...--

- ¿Cómo estás? --Preguntó con la dulzura de siempre. Esa dulzura que lo volvía loco y lo embriagaba en tan solo segundos--

- Umh... Pues... Muy bien.. ¿Tú?...

- Mh... Mejor... Supongo... --Sakura se puso a olfatear. Shaoran la observó--

- ¿Pasa algo?...

- Hay humo y también olor a quemado... --Dijo Sakura mirándolo con inocencia. Shaoran abrió sus ojos como platos y en cuestión de segundos abrió el horno. Su pollo se había rostizado. Sakura lo miró como contemplaba con tristeza su pedazo de carbón que había sido un pollo y se acercó a él. Cuando la miró, ella sonrió--

- Lo lamento... Quería hacer algo especial... Y lo arruiné...

- No importa. --Sonrió-- Cualquier cosa es especial cuando se está entre amigos, ¿no?...

- Mhhh... --**Amigos... Ojalá fueran algo más que eso u.ú... **_¬¬ No molestes tú... _**Estúpido, dícelo ahora... O quizás ya no te atrevas... **_¿Qué insinuas? _**Umh... No lo sé... Quizás que eres... Un... ¿Cómo decirlo?... ¡¡¡¡MARICÓN!!!!... **_o.Ó ¡Oyeme tú!... _**Ò.o tú me oirás pedazo de infelíz... Si dejas pasar esta ¬¬ jamás en mi vida volveré a hablarte... **_--Con mirada y sonrisa de superado-- Imposible... Debes darme consejos. _**¿Para qué si jamás los sigues?**. Shaoran movió su cabeza de un lado a otro con un gesto de enojo en su cara-- ¡¡Ya cállate!!... u.ú... --Dijo furioso. Sakura lo miró sorprendida por la actitud de Shaoran.--

- Lamento si te hizo enojar lo que dije... --Sakura miró el suelo--

- ¿Eh?... o.O... ¡¡¡Oh no!!! No era para tí... Estaba teniendo... Una lucha interna con mi conciencia ¬.¬... --Dijo Shaoran... _Quedé como un estúpido por tu culpa. _**No necesitas mi ayuda para ser estúpido ¬u¬...--**

- Uhm.. Estamos iguales entonces... --Sonrió--

- Bien... Como no hay cena o.o... ¿Qué hacemos?...

- No lo sé. ¿Quieres que prepare algo?

- Oh no Sakura... Tú eres la invitada...

- Vamos... Déjamelo a mí. --La ojiverde sonrió con ternura y con suavidad pasó sus manos por detrás del cuello del chico, lo cual hizo que Shaoran se pusiera colorado hasta las orejas. Con delicadeza le quitó el delantal y se lo puso. Al cabo de media hora, Sakura había preparado ravioles con salsa de pollo. Shaoran estaba sorprendido.--

Wei, Shaoran y Sakura cenaron juntos lo que Sakura había preparado. Wei y Shaoran se relamían, pero aún así, Shaoran se sentía culpable por haber echo cocinar a la invitada. Al finalizar la cena, Wei levantó la mesa y Shaoran y Sakura fueron al cuarto de éste para estar "a solas"...

Shaoran se había levantado de la silla de su escritorio para poner algo de música, cuando inconcientemente, Sakura había arremangado su campera de buzo. Los cortes estaban a la vista, pero ella no se había dado cuenta. Era cierto lo que su conciencia había dicho...

Shaoran finalmente se decidió por una canción... "Savior" de 30 Seconds To Mars. Luego se sentó en la cama junto a Sakura, quien estaba acostada sobre esta. Su mirada expresaba tristeza. Él la contempló con ternura y preocupación. ¿Por qué ella estaba tan triste?... Era comprensible quizás por el lado de que sus padres habían fallecido hacía un par de meses, pero esa tristeza era mayor, incluía más cosas que solo una muerte... Shaoran se acercó más a ella para quitarle algunos mechones de cabello que caían por el rostro de la castaña cuando vio...

- Sa--Sakura... --Dijo preocupado mirando las muñecas de la chica-- ¿Qué es eso?...

Sakura tragó saliva con los ojos bien abiertos y temblando de los nervios. Lo más disimuladamente posible bajó las mangas del buzo y se hizo la tonta. Shaoran la había descubierto... ¿Qué haría ahora?...

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No te hagas... Yo te ví. --Tomó con cuidado los brazos de la joven, quien al principio se resistió.-- ¡¡Vamos Sakura!! ¡Déjame ver lo que te has hecho!... --Sakura suspiró y dejó de resistirse--

Shaoran con delicadeza y tratando de no tocar las heridas subió las mangas del buzo. Era horrible. A lo largo de las dos venas más visibles de la muñeca había dos profundos cortes en cada brazo. Los cortes estaban rojos y un poco hinchados. Shaoran se horrorizó y preocupó muchísimo al ver eso.

**Te dije que no sería algo bueno lo que sucedería. **_Debí imaginar que algo por el estilo estabas tramando.. ¿Por qué? _**Porque necesitas dejar de hacerte daño... **_Pero no duele..._

Sakura miraba hacia otro lado tratando de contener el llanto. Shaoran besó la frente de la chica y la abrazó sin decir palabra alguna. Ella se largó a llorar.

- ¿Por qué Sakura?...

Eso fue todo lo que Shaoran pudo decir. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y cerró los ojos apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Shaoran. Él estaba preocupado, pero no quiso decir nada más. Ahora debía estar ahí para ella... Ser fuerte para ella... Ser en quien ella pudiera confiar. Acarició con ternura la cabeza de la castaña. Sakura no paraba de llorar.

_Por fin alguien... Un hombro en donde apoyarse... Alguien en quien confiar... Alguien con quien sentirme protegida... _**¿Aún crees que fue mala idea?**_ Quizás sí... Pero agradezco tener a alguien como Shaoran... Sé que él será quien guarde mi secreto y me ayude..._

Estuvieron así un largo rato, hasta que Sakura logró calmarse. Sin decir nada, Shaoran se levantó con tranquilidad de la cama y fue a buscar un vaso de agua. Se lo llevó a Sakura. Ella bebió un poco.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

Shaoran contemplaba a Sakura sentado junto a ella. Ella miraba el suelo y secaba sus lágrimas. La rodeó con un brazo y la atrajo hacia él.

- Todo estará bien...

- No lo sé... --Dijo la chica entre sollozos-- No puedo reponerme Shaoran... Ya van 9 meses... Y aún nada...

- Hey... Mírame... --La chica lo miró. Él secó unas lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas y le sonrió con ternura-- Toda herida se cura con el tiempo... No esperes que con nueve meses sea suficiente... Tomará más tiempo. Quizás años, pero te prometo que se irán...

- ¿Lo prometes?... --Ella lo miró a los ojos--

- Claro que sí... Siempre que hay alguien en quien apoyarse, todo lo malo pasa. --Sakura lo abrazó--

_There's just too much that time can not erase..._

Shaoran suspiró y acarició la cabeza de Sakura. Luego ambos se acomodaron en la cama, abrazados. Ella se quedó dormida.

Al dar las 12:30, el teléfono de la casa de Shaoran sonó. Él atendió. Era Touya.

- _Oye mocoso... ¿Mi hermana está en tu casa?..._

- ¬¬U Que agradable llamada... Touya... --Suspiró-- Sí, ella está aquí.

- _Pásame con ella._

- Lo siento, no puedo. Se quedó dormida...

- _Iré a buscarla entonces._

- Oye, no, espera... Touya... Sakura... Ella no está bien... Creo que quizás debamos hablar sobre eso luego... Deja que esta noche ella se quede aquí. Yo cuidaré bien de ella. ¿Sí?... Confía en mi por una sola vez ¬¬...

_- Uhmm ¬¬... Bien... Pero si algo le pasa... ¡¡¡TE ASESINO!!!... ¿Entendido? --¿Cómo no entender si casi me dejas sordo?... Pensaba Shaoran--_

- Claro... Adiós.


	3. Tantos por qué

_Chapter 3:__ Tantos por qué_

---Capítulo anterior---

Acciones

-Pensamientos-

**Conciencia**

Acciones

Diálogos

**Conciencia**

**Conciencia**

**Conciencia...**

Acciones

Diálogos

--------------------------

Al día siguiente, Sakura se despertó cerca del mediodía. Abrió primero un ojo, luego el otro. Bostezó y se frotó los ojos. Miró a su alrededor. Esa habitación... ¡¡¡SHAORAN!!!... Se había quedado dormida en casa de Shaoran, y no había avisado nada a Touya... Iba a asesinarla. La chica se levantó de la cama. Tenía puesta una camisa blanca que le quedaba algo grande ((bastante, ya que era de Wei. Shaoran la había tomado prestada para acostarla con algo más comodo)). Se miró. No llevaba más que su ropa interior y esa camisa. Pero no recordaba habersela puesto. Se sonrojó. ¿Acaso Shaoran...?...

En ese momento Shaoran entró en la habitación. Ella se sonrojó aún más. Él la miró y se sonrojó un poco. Luego sonrió.

- Buenos días. ¿Dormiste bien?...

- Ehm... Buenos días... Shaoran-kun... --Sonrió-- Sí... Dormí muy bien... Hacía tiempo que no descanzaba tan bien...

- Me alegro. --Sonrió--

- Oye... Shaoran... ¿Tú? ¿Yo? ¿Anoche...?... --No sabía cómo explicarse. Shaoran abrió los ojos tan grandes como podía y se puso de color bordó ((por así decirlo))-

- Oye no, no es lo que tú crees... Tú te quedaste dormida... Pero créeme que no me aprobeché de ti en ningún momento...

- Jajaja... --Sakura se rió. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacía-- No creí eso... Me refiero a la camisa...

- Ah eso o.o... Ehm... Lo lamento... --Dijo Shaoran, jugueteando nerviosamente con sus dedos índices-- Quería que estuvieras cómoda y le pedí a Wei una camisa... ¡¡Pero no te vi nada!! ¡¡Lo aseguro!!... --Dijo cerrando los ojos fuertemente--

- Te creo. --Dijo ella acariciando con suavidad el rostro de él--

- Bien.

Sakura se vistió y luego salió al living de la casa de Shaoran. El día estaba radiante. Había llovido casi toda la noche, pero ahora el sol reinaba. El pasto húmedo brillaba a la luz del sol por las gotitas de agua que había en las hojas. Sakura se acercó a la ventana del living y observó. El patio se veía hermoso. Sin embargo, seguía lloviendo dentro de sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso lo de la noche anterior no había servido en lo absoluto? Sí... Se sentía un poco más aliviada, pero... Por alguna extraña razón seguía sintiendo que algo no estaba bien... Quizás era como había dicho Shaoran la noche anterior. "No todo se pasa en un par de días o meses"... Quizás superar la muerte de sus padres le llevaría años... Pero entonces ella no lograba entender porque sus hermanos lo habían dejado pasar así como así... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué ella no los veía llorar como ella lloraba todos los días? ¿Por qué los veía felices como si nada hubiera sucedido? ¿Por qué todo era tan dificil para ella y para el resto no?... _**¿Por qué?**_

Sakura suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos.

- Quizás es un problema que solo yo tengo...

Shaoran entró en la habitación con unas rosas que tenían gotitas de agua en los pétalos.

- Sakura...

- ¿Sí?. --Ella se volteó a verlo--

- Esto.. E-Esto... Es para ti... --Dijo él extendiendo su mano con las rosas. Sakura sorprendida sonrió y las tomó--

- Gracias Shaoran... Son hermosas...

- No...

- ¿No?... --La chica las olía. Su olor era delicioso--

- No tanto como tú... --Dijo él poniéndose rojo--

- Oh... Sh-Shaoran... --Sakura miró avergonzada el suelo, sintiendo como sus mejillas tomaban un tono ruborizado-- Gracias...

Él se limitó a sonreir.

Sakura debía irse pronto, así que Shaoran le dijo a Wei que volvería en un rato y la acompañó hasta su casa. En el camino iban muy callados, como si no existieran las palabras. Cada tanto se miraban a los ojos y ya sabían lo que el otro iba a decir. A mitad de camino se cruzaron con Yukito, que iba hacia su casa.

- Buenos días Yukito. --Saludó Sakura, sonriendo--

- Buenos días Sakura, Shaoran. --Saludó sonriendo con amabilidad--

- ¿A dónde vás?...

- A casa... --Sakura se sorprendió--

- ¿A tu casa?... --Sonrió-- ¿Te quedaste en casa anoche?...

- Sí... --El chico de cabello gris se sonrojó un poco-- Touya me lo pidió...

- Esta bien. --Ella sonrió-- Yo me quedé dormida en casa de Shaoran... --Dijo avergonzada--

- Sí... Dormía como un ángel. --Dijo Shaoran--

- Me imagino. --Dijo Yukito, sonriendo-- Bueno chicos, luego nos vemos... Tengo cosas que hacer... Adiós. --Siguió su camino y los otros dos el suyo--

Al llegar a casa de Sakura, Shaoran entró unos segundos a ver que todo estuviera bien. En realidad, había entrado porque no quería dejar sola a Sakura, pero no podía quedarse con ella ((para su desgracia)). Él tomó un refresco con ella y luego se despidieron. Él se marchó hacia su casa. Sakura estaba pensando en preparar la comida cuando decidió que no iba a hacerlo.

**¿Por qué?**_ No tengo hambre... Y Touya hoy no viene, al igual que Ichigo. Touya come en el trabajo porque tiene horario de corrido y mi hermanito debe quedarse en el colegio por el doble turno... _**Pero tú debes alimentarte... **_No quiero. _**Sigues insistiendo con hacerte daño, ¿eh?... **_No sé a qué te refieres... _**Si sigues así Sakura, solo lograrás que los demás sufran... Lograrás quedar encerrada dentro de un oscuro mundo donde estarás sola, sin nadie más que tú y tus pensamientos.. **

- ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?...

Sakura se sentó en el sofá del living a leer un libro cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

- ¿Hola?

_- ¿Señorita Kinomoto?..._

- Sí, ella habla... ¿Quién habla?...

_- Miyumi Kasakuzo... La directora del colegio de Ichigo. --¿Y ahora qué? Pensó Sakura-_

- Uhm... ¿Pasó algo?...

_- Ichigo peleó con uno de sus compañeros... _

- ¿Qué?... Imposible... Ichigo es muy tranquilo. --Dijo Sakura, calmada-- Jamás ha tenido problemas de conducta...

_- Pues es la primera vez... Necesito que venga a verlo.._

- Bien, en unos minutos estaré ahí.

Sakura se cambió de ropa ((ya que la otra estaba con un poco de barro por la noche anterior)) y fue al colegio de Ichigo.

Al llegar, la directora la llevó directo a la oficina de ella, donde Ichigo esperaba pacientemente por su hermana. Al entrar, él la abrazó y se largó a llorar. Sakura abrazó a su hermano y tranquilamente le preguntó si le dolía algo. Éste respondió que no.

- ¿Por qué peleó con el otro niño?...

- Estaban burlándose de él por el accidente de sus padres...

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Y usted lo permitió?

- Señorita Kinomoto... Ichigo acaba de decírmelo... El otro niño tendrá el castigo que corresponde, se lo aseguro.

- Pues un castigo no es suficiente señora. Con esas cosas no se juega. --Sakura tomó la mano de Ichigo y se dirigieron a la puerta-- Hasta luego... --Salieron de ahí-

Sakura e Ichigo se fueron a su casa. Durante el trayecto no hablaron mucho. Solo un par de palabras. Ichigo creyó que su hermana iba a regañarlo por como había actuado, pero Sakura se comportó con tranquilidad como si nada hubiera pasado.

Al llegar a la casa, había un mensaje en la contestadora. Era de Touya.

_Sakura, espero que hayas ido a buscar a Ichigo al colegio. Acaban de llamarme para que vaya, pero no puedo. Ve tú, ¿sí? Parece que hubo problemas con un niño y él. Cuando llegues, llámame. Touya._

Sakura le dijo a Ichigo que fuera a cambiarse el uniforme y mientras tanto llamó a Touya.

_- ¿Sí?..._

- Touya. Ya fui por Ichigo.

_- ¿Qué había pasado?... No pude ir._

- Lo sé. No hay problema. Un niño peleó con él...

_- ¿Por qué? Ichigo jamás fue de irse a las manos en una pelea.._

- El niño estaba molestando por el accidente...

_- Ya veo..._

- Pero Ichigo está bien. No te preocupes.

_- Bien... _

- Quizás lo lleve a tomar un helado... No quiero que se sienta mal.

_- De acuerdo. Nos vemos por la noche. Adiós._

- Adiós...


	4. Entrando en el pozo de la muerte

_Chapter 4:__ Entrando en el pozo de la muerte_

---Capítulo anterior---

Pensamientos

Diálogos

Pensamientos

Diálogos

Acciones

**-Conciencia-**

Conflictos

--------------------------

Pasaron algunos días. Tranquilos, con lentitud, como si la semana no quisiera acabar. Sakura seguía deprimida, y ahora para empeorarlo estaba débil. No comía. Hacía ya una semana entera que no comía. Desde aquél jueves en la casa de Shaoran... Ya eran casi ocho días sin comer. Había bajado tres kilos. Las cortadas seguían... Pero ahora había empeorado. Ya no eran solo los brazos. Como esa era una parte visible, ahora había comenzado por cortarse los muslos. ¿Quién iba a notarlo?

- ¿A quién va a importarle?...

La depresión era cada vez peor. No podía salir de aquél pozo en el que estaba cayendo cada vez más hondo. Y lo peor era que siempre que estaba a punto de tocar fondo descubría que seguía cayendo. Y que nunca terminaba. En nueve meses y medio solo había tenido un día de felicidad... O de supuesta felicidad... O de lo que sea que eso hubiera sido. Sí, el día que había estado con Shaoran. Solo con él se había sentido protegida, contenida, ¿amada quizás?... No era que su familia no la amara, pero ella sabía que el amor de Shaoran era diferente. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía.

Y así pasó más tiempo. Una semana... Dos... Un mes... Tres meses.

Sakura comía de vez en cuando. Ya en tres meses de casi no probar bocado había bajado más de diez kilos. Era demasiado para ella. Ya era flaca de por sí por su tipo de físico, pero ahora parecía un esqueleto andante. Y parecia realmente muerta, ya que no salía de su casa, no aceptaba visitas y su familia ni cuenta se daba de que ella casi nunca estaba con ellos a la hora de las comidas, o a cualquier hora en realidad. Ichigo y Touya la veían muy poco. Se la pasaba encerrada en su cuarto... Su cuarto... ((¿Le echamos un vistazo?))...

Un día, mientras Sakura se bañaba, Touya entró en el cuarto de su hermana. Era un desastre. Los peluches estaban todos tirados en el suelo, donde también había infinidad de papeles y toallas con...

- ¿Sangre? --Dijo Touya tomando una de las toallas--

¿Qué le sucedía a su hermana? ¿Acaso estaba volviéndose loca?... En fin... Además de los peluches desparramados y las toallas y papeles, también estaba muy oscuro. Las paredes ya no eran más color durazno... Ahora eran negras... Negras... Con vetas de color durazno. Había escrito en las paredes varias cosas con rojo, blanco y gris. El cuarto de Sakura daba miedo. Cuando Touya estaba mirando un cuaderno con escritos que había sobre el escritorio, Sakura entró en el cuarto. Al ver a su hermano ahí se espantó.

- ¿Qué haces aquí viendo mis cosas, Touya?...

- Sakura... --Touya se volteó--

- ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? ¿Por qué revisas mis cosas..?... --Sakura lo miraba a los ojos. Su expresión era de furia, pero su apariencia era de muerte. Estaba tan flaca que los huesos de su torso se notaban, y sus ojos parecían salir de sus órbitas. Touya se asustó al ver eso--

- Por Dios Sakura... ¿Qué te has hecho?... --Touya se acercó hasta su hermana-- ¿¡Qué es todo esto!?... ¿Por qué las pareces están así todas de negro y con inscripciones...!? --Miró los brazos y piernas de su hermana. Notó que estaban con cortaduras grandes. Algunas ya cicatrizadas que se veían más claras que la piel, otras... Recién hechas--

- No sé de que me hablas... Siempre ha sido así.

- No mientras Sakura. --Touya estaba enfadado. ¿Cómo podía hacerse eso a ella misma? La tomó por el brazo. Le dió impreción. Parecía que si la tomaba muy fuerte iba a romperse.-- Por Dios hermana... --La miró. Ambos permanecieron en silencio. Touya miraba a su hermana mientras que esta estaba con la vista clavada en el suelo, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas--

Touya suspiró y abrazó a Sakura. No sabía qué otra cosa hacer...

Estuvieron un rato abrazados. Luego hablaron. Touya decidió, sin el permiso de Sakura, obviamente, que iba a llevarla al hospital. No podía dejar que siguiera así.  
En cuanto Sakura estuvo vestida, Touya la llevó hasta el auto y la llevó al hospital. Allí quedó Sakura, internada.

Tras algunos días bajo observación, los medicos pudieron asegurar que Sakura estaba depresiva y era ese el motivo por el que no comía y el motivo de los repetidos cortes en sus brazos y piernas.

- Pobre niña... --Pensó la enfermera que la atendía--

**Ya ves lo que lograste. Ahora estás en un hospital... ¿Te es suficiente ahora? ¿Vas a dejar de intentar llamar la atención? **_Jamás lo hice con esos fines... _**¿Y entonces? **_No lo sé... Creo que era para no sufrir... _**Pero haces sufrir a los demás. Eso es muy egoísta de tu parte. Ahora entrarás en un pozo tan profundo y oscuro que te costará la vida salir de ahí... **_Pues bien... Que me cueste la vida... _**¡¡¡Deja de decir eso!!!... Si pudiera te abofetearía. **_¿Por qué? A nadie le importaría.. _**Eso no es cierto. Hay muchas personas a quienes les importaría... **

- ¿A quién le importaría?... --Dijo Sakura con la vista perdida en la ventana--

De repente, Sakura comenzó a ver cómo todo se oscurecía... ¿Acaso?... No... ¿Sería eso a lo que se refería su conciencia?...

Las paredes habían comenzado a ennegrecerse y la puerta y las ventanas habían desaparecido. Sakura se levantó con las agujas aún en sus brazos. Miraba con desesperación hacia todos lados. Debía ser un sueño... Una pesadilla mejor dicho. ¿No?... ¿Verdad?... Buscó con terrible desesperación una puerta, ventana, o incluso un conducto por el cual pudiera salir. Nada... Las cuatro paredes formaban un infinito negro. Negro... Como su corazón.

Sakura se sentó abrazando sus piernas. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué era eso?... No había ruido alguno, más que el de su corazón y el de su agitada respiración.

_¿¡Qué sucede!?... ¿Dónde estoy?... _**¿No lo sabes?... Estás atrapada dentro de la oscuridad. **_¿Por qué?... No creo merecer algo como esto... _**¿Ah no?... Piénsa, niña tonta. Te has hecho daño al por mayor, y lo peor de eso, es que has hecho sufrir a otras personas, has hecho que otras personas se preocupen por ti... ¿Y crees no merecerlo?... **_Soy una mala persona... Pero no merezco esto... _**¡Lo mereces! En realidad... ¡¡¡Mereces algo peor!!!... Deberías estar muerta... **_¡¡¡¡NO!!!!_

Sakura explotó en llanto. ¿Algo peor?... Quizás su conciencia tenía razón y sí... Quizás ella sí merecía la muerte. Hacer que Shaoran y Touya se preocuparan por ella... Teniendo tantas otras cosas más importantes en que pensar... Era tan injusto...

- Creo que sí debería morir... --Sakura secó una lágrima que caía por su mejilla--

Tal vez iba a morir ahí. ¿Quién sabía? Alguien en su estado no podría aguantar mucho tiempo en un lugar así, sin personas, sin vida... Sin sentimientos. Quizás iba a morir. ¿Y por qué no? Tal vez esa era la única forma de hacer que los demás dejaran de preocuparse por ella. Tal vez era la única manera de parar el sufrimiento de los demás respecto a ella... Y parar el suyo propio...


	5. En la oscuridad

_Chapter 5:__ En la oscuridad_

---Capítulo anterior---

Pensamientos

Acciones

Diálogos

Acciones

**-Conciencia-**

Acciones

**-Conciencia-**

Pensamientos

--------------------------

Cuando la enfermera entró en el cuarto de Sakura para darle de comer, se topó con un pozo negro. Abrió sus ojos de par en par.

- ¿Q-Qué pasa aquí?... --La bandeja que llevaba en las manos cayó y la sonrisa de su rostro se borró. Corrió a buscar a seguridad y a los médicos que atendían a Sakura--

Sakura ya había perdido la noción del tiempo. Hacía algunas horas que estaba en esa profunda oscuridad, pero a ella le parecían días. ¿Cómo podía ser que nadie pudiera sacarla de ahí?... Bueno, quizás, dejarla ahí era lo mejor...

**Otra vez esperando que los demás hagan por ti lo que tú debes hacer. **_¿Por qué lo dices? _**"Ojalá alguien pudiera sacarme de aquí" --Dice la otra voz en su cabeza, citándola-- Eso dijiste hace unos minutos... Debes aprender a hacer las cosas por tí misma... **_¿Cómo?... No sé cómo salir de aquí. No hay luz alguna para guiarme. _**¿Ah no?... ¿Y en tu corazón? ¿No hay nada ahí dentro lo suficientemente fuerte por lo que quieras salir?... **_No estoy segura... Hay varias cosas... Pero no sé la magnitud de importancia que tienen... _**¿Y el amor? **_¿Qué es el amor?..._

La enfermera envió a seguridad a la habitación de Sakura, mientras buscaba a los médicos. Cuando los oficiales de seguridad llegaron, se miraron entre sí. ¿Qué rayos era aquello?... Solo oscuridad... No, no era solo oscuridad. No era la simple oscuridad de una noche... Era más negra. Más profunda... ¿Qué era?

Cuando logró encontrar a los médicos, la enfermera, respirando agitadamente les explicó lo que había visto. Los dos doctores se miraron entre sí.

- Llama a los familiares de la niña... --Ordenó uno de ellos--

- Claro... --Los médicos corrieron escaleras arriba--

**¿Ya te olvidaste lo que es el amor?... **_Sí. No creo recordarlo... _**Es aquél hermoso sentimiento que sientes por alguien de tu familia o algún chico que ames... Es cuando ves a "esa" persona especial y el estómago se te llena de mariposas, las manos te sudan y estás tan nerviosa que no puedes hablar. Es cuando, si alguien de tu familia sufre, tú sufres con él, porque lo quieres y te preocupas y no quieres que esté mal. ¿Entiendes? **_Creo que sí... --Sakura pensaba en sus hermanos y sus amigos.-- _**¿Y bien?... ¿Encuentras a alguien que te haga sentir así? **_No... Aún no..._

Touya estaba dirigiéndose al hospital junto con Ichigo, Yukito y Tomoyo, a quienes también les habían avisado de lo ocurrido. Todos estaban de acuerdo en que probablemente se tratara de alguna carta.

- _Imposible. --La voz de Shaoran se escuchó tajante al otro lado del teléfono--_

- ¿Por qué?...

- _Las cartas, todas, han sido recuperadas... Todas son cartas Sakura ahora... _

- ¿Entonces qué es?...

_- Alguna fuerza mágica que no conocemos... Espérenme ahí, ya voy. Adiós._

- Adiós Shaoran. --La morocha colgó el tubo. Miró a Yukito y a Ichigo y negó moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado y hacia otro.-- No es una carta Clow...

Shaoran se vistió rápidamente, se calzó un par de zapatos y salió apresuradamente hacia el hospital. ¿Qué era esa presencia?... Hacía días que la había sentido... Era muy poderosa.. Más que las cartas Clow... ¿Qué era? ¿Podría lidiar con ello?...

Ichigo se separó un rato de los demás. Debía ir al baño. Cuando ya estaba lavándose las manos, escuchó un ruido en el último cubículo. El niño se asustó un poco, y pensó en salir corriendo, pero, ¿por qué no un poco de diversión? Quizás no era nada raro...

Se acercó sigilosamente hasta el último baño. La puerta estaba cerrada. Ichigo la empujó un poco con su dedo índice. Había un...

- ¿Un ángel?... --Ichigo se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos.--

El ángel lo miró. Sonrió divertido.

- ¿Quién y qué eres?... --Ichigo lo interrogó--

- No me trates así eh ¬¬... Soy Yui ... Mucho gusto. --Extendió su mano--

- Mhh... ¿Eres mujer?... --Ichigo la miró sin tomar su mano--

- Pues... Sí... ¿Por qué te sorprende?

- ¿Qué haces en el baño de hombres?...

- Oh o.O... Pues... Yo... --Yui pensó pero no supo qué decirle--

- ¿Sí?

- No lo sé... o.o creí que era el de damas...

- ¬¬... Qué tonta...

- ¬¬U... Mocoso... Te esperaba a ti...

- ¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

- ¡¡Porque yo soy tu guardían!!

- ..U ¿eh?... ¿Por qué?...

- Porque todas las personas, cosas y/o objetos que tengan poderes... Tienen un guardián... ¿No lo sabías?... Creí que tu hermana te lo había dicho.

- No... --Ichigo miró el suelo-- Hace mucho que no puedo hablar con ella... Ella... Ahora...

- Oh pequeño, lo siento... Uhm... ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está enferma?

- Y además está en un pozo negro...

- ¿Eh? ¿Pozo negro?... --Yui se preocupó--

- Sí. Algo o alguien la ah encerrado en una oscuridad de la que no puede salir...

- Oh no...

- Así es...

- No, no es eso... Sé quién es... --Ichigo la miró--

- ¿Quién es? ¿Qué es?...

- Es... Dark Shadow... --Dijo temblando--

- ¿Qué es?...

- Es... Cuando tú estás muy triste por algo... Y comienzas a... Enfermarte ((Entiéndase: AUTOMUTILARSE, pero, ¿cómo le explicas eso a un nene de 9 años?)) Dark Shadow te encierra en tí mismo, haciéndote sufrir. Te hace sentir muy triste y solitario. Te hace olvidar los sentimientos y poco a poco te olvidas de las personas que amas... ((Obvió la parte de "hasta que te morís"))

- Oh no... ¿Cómo podemos hacer que Sakura salga de ahí? ¡¡No puedo dejar a mi hermana ahí!!...

- Lo siento peque... Ella debe salir sola... Aunque quizás... --Yui pensó-- ¿Tu hermana tiene novio?

- No lo sé...

- Vamos... --Las alas de Yui la envolvieron, brillantes. Luego desaparecieron, dando la bienvenida a una chica que tendría la edad de Touya. La muchacha sonrió.-- Soy Yui, pero con mi forma humana. No te asustes. --Tomó la mano del pequeño-- Enséñame dónde está tu hermana...

Ichigo y Yui salieron de ahí. Él la guió hasta donde estaban los demás, y hasta donde obviamente estaba el cuarto de Sakura. Todos se extrañaron a ver a Yui. ¿Quién era esa muchacha y por qué estaba con Ichigo?

- Bien... --Suspiró-- Ichigo... ¿Te atreves a entrar conmigo?...

- ¡Un momento!... --Touya se acercó-- Antes que nada, ¿Quién eres y por qué estás con mi hermano?...

- Touya... Yo soy como Yukito. --Le guiñó un ojo--

- Oh... --Touya se soprendió. ¿Otra más?...--

- Su protectora...

- Bien...

Ichigo y Yui entraron en la oscuridad. No había nada ahí. Yui se convirtió en su forma de ángel ((Muy parecida a Yue, solo que más amigable xD)) y eso iluminó un poco la oscuridad que había ahí.

- Dark... Muéstrate frente a mí.

_- ¿Quién es?_

- Yui.

- _Otra vez tú aquí..._

- Así es. --Un hombre de cabello negro, ojos negros y cara pálida se apareció frente a ellos--

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién es el niño? ¿Y por qué nuevamente interrumpes mi trabajo? ¬¬U...

- Dark... Vete. Deja en paz a Sakura...

- ¡Ja!... La niña está perdida. Cada vez se siente peor. Ah comenzado el olvido Yui. Ya es imposible volver atrás todo...

- No... Debes estar bromeando...

- ¿Acaso me ves riéndo?

- ¬¬U...

- ¿Qué haremos Yui? --Ichigo la miró con tristeza-- No quiero que mi hermana se quede aquí...

- Pues entonces... Solo ella puede volver todo atrás ahora... A menos que alguien... Alguien muy importante para ella entre aquí...

- ¿Conmigo no basta?

- Escucha peque... Debe ser otro tipo de amor. ¿Entiendes?... El de un novio y una novia.. Por ejemplo...

- Ya veo.

- Salgamos de aquí.

- Adiós Yui... --Dark volvió a desaparecer--

Yui volvió a su forma humana y salió con Ichigo. Tomoyo, Yukito, Touya y ahora también Shaoran estaban esperándola con curiosidad.

- ¿Y bien?... --Touya la miró--

Yui solo se limitó a mover la cabeza de lado a lado en gesto negativo. Touya suspiró. ¿Y ahora qué harían?...


	6. Te amo

_Chapter 6:__ Te amo_

---Capítulo anterior---

Pensamientos

Acciones

**-Conciencia-**

Acciones

**-Conciencia-**

Diálogos

Acciones

Diálogos

Acciones

--------------------------

Yui se sentó de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados en uno de los mullidos sillones. Los demás hicieron lo mismo. Mientras ella pensaba, el personal de seguridad intentaba hacer algo en el cuarto donde Sakura estaba. Como nada conseguían con todo lo que tenían, ya no sabían qué más hacer. Yui pensaba.

Abrió los ojos. Miró a los demás. Yukito hablaba con Touya, Ichigo miraba el suelo con tristeza y Tomoyo... ¡¡¡BINGO!!! Tomoyo hablaba con ese chico... Con el castaño... Ella lo miró, analizándolo. Lucía muy preocupado, y por lo que Yui consiguió sentir, supo que Shaoran amaba a Sakura. Eso era... Él debía entrar. Solo él podía sacarla de allí...

- ¿Cómo te llamas? --Lo miró. Shaoran la miró--

- ¿Yo?...

- No, tu madre ¬¬... Claro que tú...

- Shaoran... ¿Por qué?..

- Shaoran... Tú debes entrar...

- ¿Eh? ooU...

- Sí. Tú. Tú debes entrar ahí y salvar a Sakura. Eres el único que puede.

- ¿Por qué yo?...

- Porque tú la amas...

Al escuchar esto último Shaoran miró el suelo y recordó la noche en que no pudo decírselo.

- No puedo...

- ¿Por qué?

- Ella no lo sabe...

- ¿Y? Aún así puedes entrar... Al entrar, lo dices... Le dices todo lo que sientas...

- ¿Y eso qué?...

- Eso la hará salir de allí. Lo que Sakura necesita es amor... Contención...

- Mhh...

- Tú puedes dársela. Lo sabes Shaoran.

- Sí... Pero no estoy seguro...

- ¿Por qué?

- Siempre que la veo me pongo estúpido y no se lo digo...

- Pues ahora podrás... Porque la oscuridad reina en ese cuarto... Y si no te apresuras, también reinará dentro de ella...

Shaoran se quedó congelado al oír eso. ¿Sakura quedaría atrapada ahí¿Para siempre¿La perdería?...

**¡¡¡Vé!!! No seas un gallina... No puedes perderla. **_Lo sé... _

Shaoran suspiró. Se paró y tomó valor. Miró a todos.

- Yo iré... --Todos lo miraron--

- ¿¡Por qué tú, mocoso!?...

- Pues... Porque yo...

- Porque él la ama. --Dijo Yui desde el otro lado de la habitación con una mirada seductora y una pose sexy.--

- ¿Qué diablos...?... --Touya miró con mala cara a Shaoran--

- Sé que me odias... Tú tampoco me caes simpático para ser sincero... Pero haré lo mejor posible por traer de regreso a Sakura... --Dijo Shaoran con los puños apretados mirando el suelo. Touya se sorprendió y sonrió--

- Por fin me demuestras que no eres un mocoso, Shaoran... --Shaoran lo miró y se sorprendió por la actitud de Touya-- Vé. Todos estaremos esperandolos...

- ¡S-Sí!...

Shaoran se paró de donde estaba sentado, miró a todos y luego comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación. Entró. Poco a poco fue perdiéndose en la oscuridad, hasta que los demás dejaron de verlo.

- Espero que él pueda... --Murmuró Touya por lo bajo, preocupado--

- Claro que podrá. --Yukito lo miró sonriendo-- Él es el indicado...

No veía nada. Con su espada intentó dar algo de luz invocando el trueno, pero no funcionó. Tan pronto como apareció, desapareció en la oscuridad. Shaoran siguió caminando. Estaba comenzando a desesperarse. No podía ver nada. Su respiración era agitada y su corazón latía rápidamente. ¿Habría algo ahí dentro?... ¿Realmente se encontraría Sakura ahí?...

Caminó un poco más y luego paró. Se sentó en medio de la reinante oscuridad. Suspiró.

- Quizás... --Tomó valor-- Quizás no me escuches Sakura... Quizás sí... Solo quiero que sepas...

En medio de la oscuridad, Sakura sollozaba. La soledad... La había buscado por tanto tiempo... Pero ahora que estaba atrapada en ella, se arrepentía... Era horrible.

Se secó las lágrimas y comenzó a escuchar otro ruido más que el de su respiración. Era... Una voz... La voz de...

- Shaoran... --Sus ojos se abrieron bien grandes-- ¡¿Shaoran?!... ¿Dónde estás?...

Sakura se paró y comenzó a caminar en cualquier dirección, después de todo, cualquier lugar era lo mismo. Oscuridad y más oscuridad.

Shaoran escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Sakura. Se sonrojó. Su corazón comenzó a latir más y más rápido.

- ¿¡Sakura!?... --**Dilo. **_No puedo... Ella me escucha..._** ¡¡¡DILO!!!**-- Sakura... --Shaoran suspiró con los ojos cerrados fuertemente. Estaba decidido, era ahora o nunca-- ¡¡¡Sakura yo TE AMO!!!...

Tan pronto como esto llegó a los oidos de Sakura, ella se quedó como congelada. Se quedó parada donde estaba. ¿Qué había escuchado?...

- Sakura... Si me escuchas... Quiero que sepas que... TE AMO... --Repitió Shaoran--

Sakura escuchó nuevamente lo mismo. Y la voz era de Shaoran... Shaoran, su amigo... Su mejor amigo.. La amaba... No sabía cómo reaccionar.  
Cuando por fin pasó un largo rato, Shaoran seguía sentado donde estaba. Su cara, aunque no se veía, expresaba preocupación.

_¿Qué pensará?... _**¿Eres estúpido o te haces? Si no respondió, es porque quizás no te escuchó... **_¿Y entonces qué hago?.. _**Grítalo una vez más...**

Sakura estaba pensando. Seguía estupefacta. Habían ya pasado varios minutos. Recordó todos los buenos momentos con Shaoran. Recordó todo lo que habían vivido. Recordó incluso aquella vez que el chico había reñido con Eriol porque la había invitado a salir con él... Sonrió. Él era... Él la amaba...

**¿Y tú¿Lo amas?**_ Sí... Lo amo... Amo a Shaoran. _**Bien hecho Sakura... Ya puedes salir...**

La oscuridad comenzó a desaparecer. Se escuchó un grito lejano. Era una voz terrorífica, pero a Sakura no le dió miedo. La puerta había aparecido nuevamente, al igual que la ventana... Luego la cama y los muebles... Y en medio de la habitación, Shaoran, sentado en el suelo. El chico miraba el suelo. Cuando se dió cuenta de que la oscuridad se había ido, recorrió la habitación con una mirada. Allí estaba. En la esquina estaba Sakura, mirándolo. Él sonrió. Ella también. Shaoran se levantó y se dirigió hasta ella. Sakura no hizo nada. Se quedó parada mirándolo. Él la abrazó. Ella se sorprendió un poco por esto, pero aún así sonrió nuevamente y susurró al oido del castaño algo.

- "Gracias"...--Fue todo lo que ella pudo decir. Luego lo abrazó--

Shaoran se preguntaba qué sentiría ella por él, pero ya la tenía consigo. ¿Qué más daba si lo amaba o no?... Por lo menos no la había perdido. Había llegado a tiempo para salvarla... Aunque no se consideraba un héroe. Solo un chico que había recuperado a su chica.

- Shaoran... --Susurró Sakura al oído del chico--

- ¿Sí?... --La miró--

- Yo... También te amo... --Shaoran se sorprendió. Luego sonrió y la besó--

Pfff... al fin...!!

Bueno chicas, eh aqui el anteultimo capitulo de Savior.. Pasó rápido¿no?... lo siento si tal vez en muy corto, es que la verdad no queria seguir haciendo sufrir a Sakura... Me dio pena uu...  
Por otra parte, pueden leer otro de mis fics... "Angel's Desire" también es un SxS... En la cual ambos son medio rebeldes... Supongo que les gustaria ...  
Ehm... En fin... Creo que nada más para decir. Solo que: GRACIAS A TODAS por sus reviews. Muy bellos y me dan animos para seguir escribiendo... Y realmente me alegra que les gustara el fic... Estaba algo nerviosa cuando publique el primer capitulo ya que mis fics no son demasiado... populares por así decirlo, pero al parecer les gusta bastante el drama a ustedes xD...  
Uhm.. Creo que ya nada más n.n..  
FELIZ DIA DEL AMIGO!!!! Ojalá la pasen muy bien hoy. Se lo merecen ;)... Besos a todas y abrazos!!! Chau!!! Nos vemos en el próximo y último capítulo. ¡¡Bye!!..

Silvana


	7. Novios

_Chapter 7:__ Novios_

---Capítulo anterior---

Pensamientos

Dialogos

Acciones

Dialogos

Pensamientos

**-Conciencia-**

Dialogos

Acciones

Dialogos

Etc, etc, etc...

--------------------------

Touya, Ichigo, Tomoyo, Yukito y Yui entraron en la habitación. Shaoran estaba abrazando a Sakura, quien lucía débil... Pero estaba ahí con ellos.

Ichigo se acercó corriendo hasta su hermana y la abrazó. Ella se sentía tan bien en esos momentos. Estaba recibiendo amor... De las personas que amaba... Y pensar, que minutos antes, todos de seguro estaban preocupados pensando en si volverían a verla, y ella pensando en si volvería a verlos y lo cruel que había sido con ellos todo este tiempo. Hacerlos sufrir por ella... No había sido nada amable, pero, aunque tarde, se había dado cuenta. "Mas vale tarde que nunca" ¿No?...

Touya se acercó y también abrazó a su hermana. Luego le revolvió la sedosa y ya revuelta cabelleza al castaño. Ambos se miraron y se sonrieron. Sakura estaba desconcertada por esta situación, ya que Shaoran y Touya jamás se habían llevado, pero parecía que su situación los había amigado... O unido... O lo que fuera. ¿Qué más daba? Era bueno, así que de seguro valía la pena.

Pasaron un par de días. Sakura tenía que estar internada algún tiempo más, para poder recuperarse de la "anorexia" temporal que había tenido, y para poder controlar su depresión. Pero sin dudas ya estaba mejor. Su piel lucía suave y de color normal nuevamente, además de que sus mejillas habían regresado. Ya no era más el "palo de escoba" que Touya había llevado al hospital hacía casi una semana ya.

Todos los días recibía visitas. Generalmente de Shaoran, Tomoyo, Ichigo y Yui, que eran los que no tenían nada para hacer. Su hermano y Yukito iban cuando podían, ya que trabajan duro ambos. Y Touya aún más estos últimos días, ya que debía pagar el hospital. Pero no le interesaba realmente tener que hacer horas extras (además de la universidad)... Después de todo, su hermana estaba mejor y había vuelto a ser la de siempre. La que sonreía, bromeaba y con la que peleaba.

Un día, Yui llegó sola al hospital. Sakura la saludó alegremente, pero le sorprendió que no fuera con Ichigo.

- ¿Pasó algo?...

- No. --Sonrió-- Él está en el colegio... No te preocupes...

Sakura sonrió. Yui se sentó en la cama, a su lado. La contempló durante algunos segundos. Lentamente fue acercándose a Sakura. La observó bien de cerca. Sakura se sintió algo incómoda ante esa situación, ya que creyó que la chica quizás iba a besarla. Sus mejillas se habían sonrojado y estaba nerviosa. Yui la vio así y se alejó, sonriendo con picardía.

- ¿Qué? ¿Creiste que iba a besarte?... --Bromeó--

- Mhp... Sí... --Dijo con timidez-- Lo siento...

- Tranquila, no soy de esas... Además, me gusta tu hermano. --Sakura abrió grandes los ojos--

- ¿Ichigo?... ¡¡ES MUY PEQUEÑO PARA TI!! --Dijo embravesida--

- No chiquilla... ¿¡Qué diablos dices!?... Me gusta Touya... Es tan varonil, tan masculino... --Agregó con mirada soñadora, a lo que Sakura respondió arqueando una ceja--

- No te hagas ilusiones, eh..

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tiene novia?... --La miró con preocupación--

- Mh... No... Sale con Yukito... --Yui abrió enormemente sus ojos color avellana--

- ¿Eh?...

- Eso...

- Woops... --La mirada azulina de la rubia se perdió por la ventana-- Qué lástima... Bueno, hay muchos peces en el mar... --Sakura la miró interrogante--

- ¿Viniste para hablarme de que te gusta mi hermano? xD --Sakura se reía de la chica--

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Ehm... No. Vine para hablarte de tu hermanito, Ichigo.

- ¿Qué con él? --Inquirió Sakura--

- Pues... Como ya debes saberlo, soy su guardiana .

- ¿Eh?... ¿Guardiana?...

- Sí, como Yuki o como Kero... --Dijo la platinada mirándola con sus grandes y hermosos ojos azul-violaceo--

- ¿Cómo sabes de ellos? ¿Quién eres?... --Sakura se desesperó. ¿Quién era aquella chica?--

- Pffh... --Yui rodó sus ojos y unas alas doradas la rodearon. Segundos después, había una chica muy hermosa, muy parecida a Yue, frente a ella. Sakura la miró anonadada-- ¿Ya? ¿Tranquila?...

- Mh... Seh... o.O.. --Masculló Sakura--

- Bien. --Las alas volvieron a envolverla y apareció nuevamente como la Yui 'humana'--

- ¿Por qué eres la guardiana de mi hermano?...

- Porque cuando tú cumplas los 18, él será el encargado de las cartas...

- Uhm... Ya veo.. --Dijo Sakura, pensando en su pequeño hermano-- Pero para eso aún faltan... 3 años... ¿Por qué has venido tan pronto?...

- Aburrimiento, fatiga de seguir esperando en la oscuridad del mundo mágico, cosas del destino... ¡Lo que sea! --Dijo levantando un dedo y guiñándole un ojo-- No tiene importancia...

Yui y Sakura charlaron un largo rato más, hasta que llegó Shaoran, justo en el momento en que Yui estaba convirtiéndose en su forma 'angelical'. El chico miró sin interés como si fuera algo demasiado común para él, y continuó su camino hasta la cama de Sakura. Yui se quedó con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Él la había visto y no se había inmutado... ¿Qué onda?...

- Uhm... Yui... Él es descendiente de Clow... Tu creador, así que no te preocupes.

Sakura dijo esto y la cara de Yui cambió.

- Gracias a Dios... --Suspiró el ángel--

Shaoran saludó con un beso en la mejilla a Sakura. Luego fue hasta el baño y de ahí trajo el florero con agua fresca y dentro del florero, las radiantes rosas que le había llevado a Sakura. Ésta sonrió con ternura.

Dos días después, Sakura estaba fuera del hospital. Había recibido el alta. Igualmente, ya no podía soportar ni un segundo más ahí dentro. Era asfixiante. Todo el tiempo con las enfermeras dando vueltas, los medicos preguntando como se sentia, el olor a medicamentos... Era todo tan repugnante, que cuando por fin salió al aire libre, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y respiró con una expresión de radiante tranquilidad por sobre todo su rostro. Shaoran la miró embelesado, mientras sostenía la mochila de la chica. Touya le había pedido que por favor fuera a buscarla, ya que sin compañía 'responsable' Sakura no podría salir de ahí.

El castaño se cargó la mochila al hombro y miró a Sakura nuevamente. Ella se percató de la mirada de su acompañante y le sonrió. Él se sonrojó y miró hacia el suelo.

**¬¬ De veras eres estúpido, ¿eh? La besaste hace un par de días y ahora te haces el señorito inglés... ¡¡¡POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOR!!!... --Dijo su conciencia irónicamente-- **_u.ú... ¿Siempre tienes que meterte? Me pongo así porque me gusta mucho, y porque aunque fuera mi novia, su sonrisa hermosa y su preciosa y tierna mirada siempre me intimidarían... _**--U eres un imbécil...**

Sakura se acercó a Shaoran y tomó su mano. El chico se sonrojó aún más y miró su mano entrelazada con la de ella. Luego la miró. Ella le regaló una de sus características sonrisas embobantes y comenzaron a caminar.

- ¿Podemos ir al parque Pingüino?... --Preguntó Sakura con cierta timidez--

- Uhm... Claro... Lo que tú quieras... --Dijo el ambarino, con la vista al frente.--

¡¡¡Ahora era su oportunidad!!! No iba a perder más el tiempo... Le iba a preguntar si quería ser su novia... ¿Se atrevería?...

Caminaron un largo rato, hasta que llegaron al parque, donde se sentaron en los columpios. Sakura se columpiaba tranquila y lentamente mientras contemplaba el despejado cielo. Shaoran la contemplaba a ella...

**¡Vamos! ¡Dícelo!...**

- Uhm... Sakura... --Masculló el chico por lo bajo--

- ¿Sí, Shaoran?... --La joven japonesa lo miró con ternura. ¡Qué bien sonaba su nombre pronunciado por ella! Pensó el chino.--

- Emh... Yo... Quería saber... Si tú... --Shaoran jugaba con sus dedos índices, como solía hacerlo la chica cuando se ponía nerviosa.--

- ¿Si yo..? --Ella lo miró con curiosidad--

- Mhhh... Si... ¡¡¡Si quieres ser mi novia!!!... --Dijo clavando la mirada en el suelo, completamente rojo hasta las orejas. Sakura se sorprendió.--

Silencio.

La chica estaba estupefacta. Hubieron unos segundos de silencio incómodo que para ambos parecieron años. Shaoran pensó 'Si no me quiere... Pues.. Por lo menos sabré que siente por mí'...

Ella se levantó del columpio y se paró frente al jóven. Él la miró. Por la cara de la chica -Que no expresaba nada- creyó que iba a plantarle una bofetada que lo haría llegar hasta el río Mississippi, pero no fue así. Ella sonrió con ternura.

- Si... Quiero.

Al oír estas palabras, Shaoran se emocionó. Se levantó del columpio y abrió sus brazos. Ella se abalanzó sobre él, provocando que ambos calleran en la arena. Ella lo besó y luego se miraron como estúpidos... -Como todos los enamorados-

FIN...

Notas de la autora:

Uffffffff!!!! Conseguí terminarlo... Después de siete capítulos, mucha imaginación y árduo trabajo que duró cuatro días, lo terminé. Estoy orgullosa ... No me agrada demasiado el fic... Puesto que soy de escribir mucho género dramático... No es que este no lo tenga, pero no soy de la idea de hacer finales felices, aunque este no quise hacerlo malo... Puesto que Sakura ya había sufrido mucho como para hacer que no pudiera terminar con Shaoran como novios...  
En fin... Espero que les haya gustado y les agradezco muchísimo a las personas que lo leen y que dejan reviews... En verdad lo agradezco. Y por favor, si tienen alguna crítica, comentario o sugerencia, envíenlo... Quiero saber qué tendría que mejorar como escritora ...

Okay... Creo que es todo... Y espero que a los que les guste Sakura, lean mis otros fics... Algunos de ellos son: 'Aunque no te pueda ver', 'Amor prohibido' y 'Tanto que decir'... Esos son los de Sakura que tengo hasta el momento... Pero, ¡A no desesperarse! Tengo varios proyectos para el futuro xD solo que aún no los puedo comenzar porque el estudio y el trabajo me dejan poco tiempo libre... -.- equilibrar eso se me ha hecho dificil, ya que jamas trabaje en mi vida xD pero me gusta... Se tiene independencia monetaria y todo eso...

Uhm bueno.. Creo que ya no los molesto mas ...

Muchísimas gracias a las lectoras... Y espero que de verdad les haya gustado, ya que puse mucho empeño y mi corazón en este fic en especial...

Ja ne!


End file.
